We Will Fight: The 99th Hunger Games
by MoonshineMisty
Summary: It's always been that way. 24 tributes. 23 dead. 1 alive. But will it stay that way in the strange arena of the 99th Hunger Games? No, this is not an SYOT. But it is SYOT-style, of you know what I mean. Rated T for Hunger Games. DISCONTINUED, BUT PLEASE READ. Look at my coming soon 101th Hunger Games!
1. Tribute List and Sponsoring System

**A note for you guys: this will be like an SYOT. It is NOT an SYOT, though! I will be doing different POVs, although only District 1 and 4 reapings will be showed. YOU CAN SPONSOR THROUGH REVIEW. But please, don't overdo it by showering on tribute with billions of sponsors. And no extra fancy gifts like deluxe tents without permission from me. Here are some packs:**

**-water bottle, completely full and purified**

**-medicine (be specific on which kind)**

**-small backpack with empty water bottle, iodine for purifying, small pack of crackers, and a flashlight**

**-medium backpack with half-full water bottle, pack of dried beef, half loaf of bread, and a knife**

**-large backpack: full water bottle, small bag of fruit, pack of pita chips, small loaf of bread, a knife, and a sleeping bag**

**PERMISSION NEEDED AREA:**

**-deluxe backpack: one and a half full water bottles, two loaves of bread, pack of bacon (yum), two knives, a sleeping bag, matches, and night vision glasses**

**-small survival pack: a small tent, a sleeping bag, a set of bow and arrows, three full water bottles, matches, iodine, a fairly large bag of dried beef, and night vision glasses**

**-medium survival pack: a medium-sized tent, two sleeping bags, a sword, three full water bottles and a bottle of lemonade, iodine, 4 rolls, some fried chicken, matches, and a flashlight**

**I PROBABLY WILL NOT SAY YES TO THIS, IT IS HUGE: -huge survival pack: a large tent, three sleeping bags, two swords and a set of bow and arrows, four full water bottles and two bottles of lemonade, three boxes of matches, two pairs of night vision goggles, 6 rolls, a little roast beef, a small container of goat cheese, and a flashlight.**

**-a large feast: lamb stew, fried chicken, 8 rolls, 5 full bottles of water, salad, goat cheese, some apple slices, some pear slices, and butter. (YUMMY!)**

**You MUST need permission for some of those. I know, some are really big. Now, the kind of main character is Aqua Green from District 4. She 12 and hates the Games. HERE ARE THE TRIBUTES:**

**District 1:**

Boy: Marble Golden (16)

Girl: Sapphire Golden (14)

**District 2:**

Boy: Ryker Mason (18)

Girl: Alana Mason (16)

**District 3:**

Boy: Johnson Parker (13)

Girl: Kata Ellison (15)

**District 4**

Boy: Breck Saltsman (14)

Girl: Aqua Green (12)

**District 5**

Boy: Isaac Ivy (17)

Girl: Sparkette Glow (12)

**District 6**

Boy: Martin Cooper (13)

Girl: Kiva Aranrhod (13)

**District 7**

Boy: Rowan Barker (15)

Girl: Amber Lumberjack (15)

**District 8**

Boy: Weft Brown (16)

Girl: Lea Weave (17)

**District 9**

Boy: Rye Grainer (15)

Girl: Gwenith Barley (15)

**District 10**

Boy: Angus Gael (18)

Girl: Eve Heff (12)

**District 11**

Boy: Pepper Spud (17)

Girl: Caritta Burnet (14)

**District 12: **

Boy: Ash Collis (18)

Girl: Brooke Hilt (17)

**That's it for my pretty little tributes! Hehe. Tune in next time for THE REAPINGS!**


	2. District 1 and 4 Reaping

District One:

Sapphire Copper's POV:

I bury my head in the silk pillow of my pretty bed.

"Wake up, Saph!" It is my little sister, Ruby. She is ten years old at the time. "It's Reaping Day!" I sit bolt upright.

"Reaping! Yes!" I dance around, grinning. We have a small and simple but luxurious house. Ruby's twirling red curls make me smile wider. I dress in a silk blue gown my mother saved for this big day. The day I am fourteen, the day I will volunteer!

It is noon. Time for the wonderful, beautiful, great reaping! I happily extend my hand and they take my blood sample. It hardly pricks in my joy. I smile slyly at the Peacekeeper and skip off to the fourteen-year-old area. On the way, I pass the wimpy, more poor twelve-year-olds who are crying and shaking. I give one sniffling girl a hard tap on the head as I prance by.

"Ow!" she wails, turning and glowering at me.

"Ta-ta, little one!" I sing, smirking, as I slide into my section. The escort, Ximena Dusk hops onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Ninety-Ninth Annual Hunger Games!" she giggles. The strange Capitol lady clears her throat. "Ladies first!" Ximena totters over to the girls' bowl and plucks out a delicate slip of paper. She unfolds it and clears her throat.

"Sparkle Light!" the woman announces. The girl I tapped earlier stumbles onto the stage, tears streaking her cheeks. I snort loudly.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say loudly and clearly, skipping forwards. I shove people joyfully out of my way and stop by Miss Dusk.

"Wonderful! Name, dearie?" she squeals.

"Sapphire Copper," I say distinctly, flashing a wide smile at the crowd. "And I am the sure victor of these Games!"

Marble Golden's POV:

I smirk as the girl, Sapphire Copper, stands on stage. Ximena trots over to the boys' bowl.

"Jake Golden!" she announces to Panem. I freeze. Not Jake, my little brother.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. My name is Marble Golden. And I am going to the games.

District Four:

I wake up feeling bright. But the happy feeling dies down as I remember it is reaping day.

"Wake up, Aqua!" my little sister, Coral urges.

"I'm up, Cora" I smile, using her long-lasting nickname. Coral grins back, her seven-year-old blue eyes bright. Then she frowns.

"I don't want you to be reaped."

"Stay strong, Cora. For me."

"For you," Coral repeated, eyes now serious and stubborn. I got up and dressed in a ruffled blue skirt and a floaty blue top. I descend down the stairs with Cora and stopped at the kitchen. Grandma Carrie was making bacon and eggs, while Dad and Mom chat at the table with Ermin, my sixteen-year-old brother.

"Hi, little mermaid!" Mom smiles.

"Hello Mom," I reply, sitting down and stuffing my face with Granny's delicious food.

"Hiya, hon!" Dad and Gran say at the same time. They exchange funny looks and burst out laughing. I can't help but join in.

"Hey... It's reaping day," Ermin announces quietly. Everyone falls silent. Arella, my older sister went into the Games at age fifteen. She died agonizingly slowly, blood spilling everywhere as a ferocious wolf mutt devoured her. It took two hours. Two hours of watching my own sister die in horrible pain... Her screams still haunt me. We eat breakfast silently after that.

By noon, I am blinking in the bright sunlight. My finger aches from being pricked as I stand in the twelve-year-old section.

"Ladies first!" Bianca Radiant, our escort, smiled. She picked up a paper slip. "Aqua Green!" I froze... Could it be? I am following Arella's footsteps to die? Yes. It is true. I am hoping oh so badly someone will volunteer as I step delicately up to the stage. I smile shyly and blankly at Bianca. She frowns, sensing it is fake, but quickly grins again, green curls bouncing, as she teeters over to the boys' bowl, sparkly blue high-heels glittering in the sun. I touch my own hair, in its simple blond braid.

"Breck Saltsman!" Bianca sings. A pale-brown haired, fourteen-year-old boy walks stiffly up to the stage. Even though we are a Career district, both of us hate the Games, I know. Because I know Breck. I heard his friend yell, "Breck likes Aqua!" one day in school. He had turned red and ran away from me. I've had a soft spot for him ever since. Smiling at him in the hallways. Chatting sometimes during lunch. It doesn't matter. He loves me. I just might like him... Oh, what a nightmare.

"And here are the District Four tributes: Aqua Green and Breck Saltsmaaaaan!" Bianca yells, holding up our arms. I smile weakly at the crowd. Peacekeepers drag us away and slam the doors. All that is light is gone. I am so dead.

**One more thing, please make a fake Capitol/District name for your sponsors. Thanks!**


	3. Districts 1 To 4 Goodbyes

**District One:**

Sapphire Copper's POV

I sit in the bright, shiny Justice Building room. Ruby trots in with Dad behind her. She's grinning, so is my father.

"Saph," Dad smirks. "You will win, I can feel it!"

"For course, Dad. Of course I'll win!" I cackle.

"Go Sapphire!" Ruby squeals, spinning. The Peacekeepers come in and take them away. I grin widely. I may be a maniac now, but that's better then being a pretty little 12-year-old girl.

Marble Golden's POV:

My smirk slid off my lips long ago. I sit in the white room of the Justice Building. Jake runs in.

"Don't do it, Marble!" he shouts, catching me in a huge hug with his skinny little 12-year-old arms.

"Jake, you were going to DIE. I...I promise I'll come back. I'll win for you. I promise..." I whisper. Jake nods. He's a smart kid. My eyes fill with tears. Can I really keep that promise?

**District Two:**

Alana Mason's POV

I recall the reaping. My name was called, and thankfully, no one volunteered. That fool Clio Sparkleman (yes, Sparkle) is... UGH. No one will come, I'm sure of that. I have no family other then my twin brother, Ryker. Except-

"Alana! You're going into the Games! YES!" my best friend, Leah Parks, bursts in. I hug her and we chat awhile. Then she leaves. I smile in the dusty light. What a wonderful day.

Ryker Mason's POV

No one comes for me. Alana was picked along with me. I can't wait to see the horror on her face when I stab her stomach in the Games. She'll scream my name, howl curses at me, and sink to her death. Then I'll win, all by myself! Ha. Haha!

"Hahahaha!" I howl at the top of my lungs. A gleam catches my eye and I turn. A mirror is reflecting me, head flung back, eyes with a maniac shine in them, hair messy and hands balled into fists. I turn and stare. Then cackle again. Oh, what a dream, a dream!

**District 3:**

Kata Ellison's POV

I nervously squirm on my battered armchair. A spark crackles somewhere and I wince.

"Kata!" My father runs in with my older brother, Cordin. He starts to caress my gleaming red hair.

"Dad..." I murmur. He snaps his head up abruptly.

"You will win."

"Dad, no. I can't, I won't. Stay strong while I die. Promise me that." I take a shuddering, raspy breath and cough it out again. "Cordin is nineteen. He's safe. You have him. I'm only fifteen. You should have known I'd die..." My voice fades now, but I clear my throat. "Goodbye, Dad." Then the Peacekeepers whisk my family from the room.

Johnson Parker's POV

Mum and Talia enter the Justice Building sitting room. Talia with her shiny black hair, Mum with her brown. Dad died long ago, electrocuted in a tragic accident.

"OH MY GOSH, JOHNSON!" Talia screams, smothering me in a huge hug with her sixteen-year-old arms. Mum sniffs and kisses me on the top of my head.

"Oh, Johnny," she whimpers.

"Believe in me, Mum. I'll be out, and I'll make sure of it"

**District 4:**

Aqua Green's POV

I stare at the shiny green wall, feeling sick. I'm going to the Hunger Games, like Arella... Horrible. I shudder. Coral bursts in.

"Oh Cora," I smile. She cries and hugs me.

"Aqua, don't go!" the girl wails. But it's too late and soon the Peacekeepers yank her away.

"Cora, I'll come back," I say aloud. Dad and Mom come in, hug me, kiss me, and cry. Ermin follows them. We embrace and exchange teary goodbyes. Then... I leave for my death.

Breck Saltsman's POV

I wait for Dad and my twin sister, Marilyn. They rush in.

"Hi Dad," I smile weakly. He sobs, choking back tears, and squeezes me tight. Marilyn kisses my cheek and wishes me luck, her eyes bold and determined. Next comes Zale Breaker, my best friend.

"Don't you die in there!" he growls seriously.

"Dude, I won't," I grin. "I'm gonna win this thing." Zale half-smirks back and leaves. I sigh unhappily. I'm in the Games with my love, Aqua. Could it get any worse?


	4. Districts 5 to 8 Goodbyes

**District Five:**

Sparkette Glow's POV

I huddle on the cracked, torn chair in the sparking Justice Building. I hate Five, the electricity is just vicious with all the generators. Dina, my twin sister, and Mum and Dad enter.

"Sparkette!" Dina cries out, her thick, curly black hair falling into her tanned face. Even though we are twins, we are completely different. I have straight, thin, platinum blonde hair and pale skin. She is the opposite. Anyways, Mum kisses me on my cheek and hugs me tearfully. Dad wishes me luck. As Dina steps up, I can't hold it back.

"Don't waste your breath!" I burst out. "I'm. Going. To. Die. End of story!"

"SPARKETTE! Don't think like that!" my sister sobs.

"Look, Dina, I'm twelve. I will die for sure." I hug her briskly and then the Peacekeepers take them away. I wonder how painful my death will be.

Isaac Ivy's POV

I swing my legs uncomfortably. What a day! Albert being reaped, me volunteering, Mum screaming, and Ana crying. "Al" walks in first.

"I understand," he chokes out.

"Al... You are such. A. Good. Kid," I sniff.

"Good luck, Isaac."

"You too, kiddo." He leaves and Ana walks in second.

"Mummy wanted to be alone with you," she explains truthfully.

"I know," I smile, hugging little Ana. "Li'l Ana, please be strong for me, you, Mum, and Al."

"I will. I will." My little sister turns sharply on her heel and exits.

"ISAAC!" Mum howls as she flies in, wrapping me tightly in a hug.

"Hi Mum..." I whisper. It is so long. She cries, sobs, screams, and pleads for me to not go into the Games. I promise I will come home and Mum is dragged away. I scowl to nothing in particular. I will be a monster in the arena. The only way to survive:

"AH, HA, HA, HA!"

A/N Lots of crazy tributes this year... Sapphire, Ryker, and now Isaac?! Who next? HEHE.

**District Six:**

Kiva Aranrhod's POV

I've been living alone since I was four. As far as I know, I have no siblings and definitely no friends. Fine by me, my invisible friend Elle is better. I hardly knew my last name until it was called at the reaping ceremony. People call me "the poor girl". Ha! Elle will tell them. She has, actually, but they just laugh. How insulting! They think I'm weird only because of Elle. If you've been alone nine years, hardly speaking, you'd be slightly confused, too.

"La, la, la. Elle, we're going to the Games!" I chatter away. "How exciting, huh? Right? Right? Yeah? Hee, hee!"

'Oh yes,' I imagine her saying. 'Very nice.' I grin as a train flashes by. Haha! I'll show my district!

**A/N Yup, another weirdo.**

Martin Cooper's POV

I wait sadly for Pa. I like to call him the traditional fatherly name. My District partner is the strange girl who lives in the old shack down by the stream. I hate the Capitol, and Sabrina Lightly, the Head Gamemaker (A/N me!)

"Martin, m' boy!" Pa booms as he strides in. He claps me on the back.

"You'll be good and win the Games?" the big man questions.

"Yes, Pa," I sigh.

"I will be rich!" Pa laughs. I narrow my eyes. He is so mean. "Oh yes, and, good luck. Heh. Have a nice time!" my father adds lazily. Pa leaves quickly and I scowl. I'll make sure I won't win. Ha.

**District Seven:**

Amber Lumberjack's POV

Everything is wooden here. The buildings, chairs, floors... And right now, my limbs. Kristof, my only family, my older brother, at age nineteen, enters.

"Amber," he says quietly.

"Kristof." I leap into his arms and hug him, crying.

"Be strong, Am," Kristof whispers in my ear. I nod, sniffling. I will. I will be strong. Always.

"For you," I whisper.

"For me."

Rowan Barker's POV

Mom, and my younger brother, Jack enter.

"ROWAN! NOOOO!" Mom is off the hook, screaming and sobbing.

"MOMMY! CALM DOWN!" Jack yells. Mom gasps, heaving ragged breaths.

"Calm, Mom. I'll win. Oh yes. I will."

"Y-ou... W-will-l..."

"Yes." I feel doubtful will I? Probably not. But I will try. I am fifteen years old... I can do this

**District Eight:**

Lea Weave's POV

I don't care... I'll die anyway. Mum is too sick to move currently. No one will come. I don't care... I have beautiful clothes, maybe, but... I don't care. Just let me die now? Please. I... DON'T... CARE...! I'll die anyway.

Weft Brown's POV

Haha. Of course, Lea is picked too. We're friends, yeah. Both with no family. At least Lea has her sick mom. I hear her now, pacing and screaming, "I DON'T CARE!"

"Let me die now!" her muffled shout rings out. Me too, Lea. Me too. We will run into those Games. We don't care.


	5. Districts 9 to 12 Goodbyes

**District Nine:**

Gwenith Barley's POV

You can call me Gwen. I'm poor and family-less, like many others here in Nine, but I'm glad to go to the Games. Oh yes, very glad. I'll be rich, and happy, and with lots of friends! See you when I'm a victor.

Rye Grainer's POV

Hee hee. My Mom and Papa will come soon. Hee hee. Games. Like Monopoly? Hee hee. Hee hee. (A/N Weirdness! Yay!) Mom walks in.

"Hi Mom!" I say brightly. "I wanna go to the Monopoly Games now!"

"Son, it's Hunger Games."

"What_ever!"_

**District Ten:**

Eve Heff's POV

A cow moos somewhere. My mother runs in.

"Evie!" she wails. "Oh, Evie!"

"Eve, Mother!"

"Yes, honey. Win for your old mama, okay? I love you, honey."

"Yes, Mother." I am very obedient. I love her, but she loves me back only a little. But I will win... For my old mama.

Angus Gael's POV

I have a slight limp. Dad and my older sisters, Ann and Merona, think I'm useless. So they don't come. How horrible... I smash my head against the wall and yell angrily. It's over for me. I know I'll be gone soon.

**District Eleven:**

Caritta Burnet's POV

I wait. My hair dangles loosely at my shoulders. I wait some more. Finally, Mom, Dad, and Willow step in. Willow flings herself at me, being my ten-year-old little sister.

"Don't go, Cari!" she sobs, dark brown eyes wide.

"I have to, Willow," I say softly, stroking her hair. She pulls away, sniffling, as Mom and Dad approach.

"Caritta..." Mom says first. "Good luck." I bite my lip.

"Thank you, Mom." I embrace her. Dad hugs me too.

"I love you, Cari," he whispers as the Peacekeepers drag my family from the room.

Pepper Spud's POV

Granny comes. She's my only family, of course.

"You big boy," she wheezes. "You can do this. For us!"

"For us," I repeat, towering over her in my height. A slight smile plays on my lips. Granny smiles back. I hug her quickly, feeling her bones.

"Remember to eat well. The senior place is always there if you're desperate, and the market has some fairly cheap things," I command.

"Oh yes, Pepper. I will. And good luck." She hugs me once more and hobbles out. My heart brims with love for the elderly lady. Will I come back to her?

**District Twelve:**

Brooke Hilt's POV

My grandfather and little brother come. Colton embraces me.

"Don't go, Brooky!" he wails, only being eight. I gently pull him off my body and kiss his forehead and hug Grandpa.

"Good luck, Brooke. You can do this!" he smiles.

"I will, Grandpa. I promise. Please take care of yourself. Don't let Colton hunt again! Last time he tried, I spent an afternoon trying to bandage my leg..."

"Alrighty, Missy." Grandpa kisses my head and carries Colton away. That's all I see of my family.

Ash Collis's POV

"Ash!" my mother runs in and hugs me. I am fatherless, and a single child.

"Mum!" I grin, hugging her back.

"Please, win!" she begs. "We are starving!"

"Yes, Mum, I know." I kiss her forehead and the Peacekeepers drag her away.

"I love you Ash!" Mum screams to me.

**A/N Hey! I desperately need some arena ideas. Please post your suggestions on review. Plus, the winning prize is... Being able to send in a mentor of your choice! Yaaay! Please include mutts, force field areas, significant places, and VERY DETAILED descriptions. Are the flowers poisonous to smell? Do the trees try to smash you when you walk by? Are there rabid fluffy cats that will eat you whole (okay, maybe not that)? Is it a snowy forest? Or a lush rainforest? Maybe even a desert? Include that all. But please include at least one natural water form like a lake or something. Thank you!**


	6. Train Rides (and Anger Issues)

Caritta's POV

I sit on my bed, eating creamy orange chicken. District Five flashes by my window. A lot of sparks hit the train. I wince. Fire terrifies me. At least we're almost there.

Alana's POV

I eat plum and lamb stew. Clio, my escort, smiles brightly.

"Well! What a... Nice bunch this year!" she squeals.

"Shut up, Clio," Ryker growls, his fingers tightening on his knife. We are rolling to a stop.

"Cut it out, Ryker," I snap at my brother, shoveling a plum into my mouth and chewing furiously. My brother is very unfriendly.

Kata's POV

My mentor is silent, taking us in. I quietly eat a frothy blue soup that tastes sweet, like raspberries.

"Well..." she begins. I look up.

"You are quite a disappointment..." the woman says slowly. Anger seeps into me.

"SHUT UP!" I scream, slamming my knife down an inch from her finger. She and Johnson stare at me, shocked, as I whirl around and stomp down to my room. The train lurches to a stop. We are here.

**A/N Sorry, it's so short! The Chariot Rides will be good, I promise. They will be done from a Capitol girl's POV. Bye!**


	7. The Chariot Ride

Capitol Girl's POV

I watch the gates open and the anthem plays. First to enter is District 1. Sapphire Copper and Marble Golden. They look fabulous as usual, Sapphire in a blue-jeweled silver dress and Marble in a gray silk tuxedo with diamond buttons. I yell loudly to show my affection. Sapphire grins evilly at the ground and shows her teeth, waving. Marble stares ahead. Next is District 2. They look deadly. Alana Mason is wearing a heavy black long-sleeve dress with silver studs, her black hair up in a tight bun, and Ryker Mason has a full black body suit with silver studs. They glare at the crowd. I snort loudly. What tributes! 3 comes after them. The boy is in a neon yellow bodysuit that actually is steaming and the girl wears a knee-high neon pink, also steaming, dress with her red hair in a ponytail. Not bad, I suppose... District 4 rolls in. How amazing! Both are in sparkly blue mermaid tails. The boy is shirtless, the girl with a green tank top, sewed gold in places, her stomach showing. I screech my approval as they turn and the boy, Breck, slowly leans in to the girl, Aqua.

Aqua's POV

Breck turns to me, and comes closer. I hear the Capitol screaming in delight as he kisses me gently on the lips. I gasp and grab his hand, then give in. We pull away finally, as the crowd roars.

Capitol Girl's POV

I yell and scream as Aqua and Breck kiss. Lovebirds are a huge hit! How adorable! I hardly notice District 5 entering but turn to them. The girl, Sparkette, is dressed in a flaming golden dress that is short in the front but long in the back. Her platinum blonde hair is in a single braid. Pretty! Her partner looks wild in a flaming golden bodysuit, but ugly. Ooh, yuck. 6 rumbles in slowly. The girl, Kiva, has her head wobbling around slightly, eyes dreamy. How strange! She's wearing a tight silver, thin-strapped mid-thigh high dress, sparkly black high-heels, and her hair in a ponytail. Nice. She looks good. Her partner is wearing black jeans dashed with gray and an orange shirt with the sleeves ripped off. His name is Martin. Martin stares angrily at the crowd. I smirk. Boring outfit, horrible attitude: definitely a bloodbath. 7 is next, both of them in textured brown bodysuits. Plain. Then 8. Weft and Lea. Lea is wearing an tan dress. Classic. Weft has a tan tuxedo. Hmm... 9 is surprising. The boy in shirtless with tan shorts and the girl in an American-Indian dress. 10 is the usual. The girl, Eve, is in a cowskin knee-high, tight, strapless dress and has cow ears tucked into her hair. Angus, the chubby boy, is in a cowskin bodysuit. I giggle at this, but 11 is a shock. The pretty girl of theirs, Caritta, has a swan-feather tutu and a white leotard. She also has a sparkly white headband with swan feathers attached to it, white tights, and white ballet shoes. How pretty! The huge boy, Pepper, has a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a pale gray tuxedo, long white pants, and white dress shoes. At last, District 12 enters. Brooke, the girl, has a sparkly ruby-red dress and flame-orange feather wings. The boy has a red-and-black tuxedo. The anthem ends with a final "daaa-da!" I smile. Now I must introduce myself. I am Sarah Snow, granddaughter of dead President Snow. Oh yeah. The President is my mother.

Weft Brown's POV

I listen warily to President Snow II. She drones on about the Treaty of Treason, blah, blah, blah. Whatever. I cross my arms over my bare chest. What a place.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW! I won't be able to do the Games until ai get some arena ideas. C'mon... I know you want to...DO IT... DO IT NOWWWWW!**


	8. Practice Makes Perfect: Training!

Breck Saltman's POV

I keep Aqua close to me as Atala goes over the rules. No fighting with other tributes, yadda yadda ya. I take in the others. A few stand out. The young girl from 11. The crazy ones from 8. The boy from 10 who, hauntingly, seems to not care about anything.

"You may go!" Atala barks. I help Aqua up, holding her hand, and she smiles at me.

"Thanks, Breck."

"No problem." We go over to the arrow station. Aqua is excellent, but I am mediocre. She pierces the target in the bullseye. My arrow flies over to the edge. Someone taps my shoulder. I turn.

"Oh hello!" It's the pair from 11.

"We were wondering if we could ally? W-We don't think you're the Career type..." the girl, Caritta, says softly.

"Sure!" Aqua jumps in. The boy, Pepper, grins.

"Thank you."

Sapphire Copper's POV

I smirk. The 4 and 11 pairs are teaming up. I viciously throw a sword into the center of a dummy's heart and send two knives flying after it almost delicately.

"Sapphire! Good job!" the trainer grins. I smile slyly at him and toss my hair over my shoulder, quickly barreling another sword into a dummy's head. I turn and walk off to the archery station.

Angus Gael's POV

I paint my hand carefully into some bark. The trainer glances over.

"Work on that a little, Angus," she suggests. I sigh and redo it. This time it looks terrible, too. I wash off the dyes and stalk off to the fire-making station. The man there shows me many different techniques. Matches, natural... A coax a blaze out carefully, and BAM. I grin broadly at the others, then stop, thinking of my family. My bad leg aches and I throw down my stick, stomping away.

Ryker Mason's POV

The chubby boy from District 10 is raging. I smirk and slyly pull a knife out. It slams full force into my training partner's heavily padded chest and she stumbles back. I grab a sword and brandish at her angrily. I think her name is Vivi. Hot pink curls poke out from under her helmet. I smirk and slice the sword across her neck, cutting through the armor and showing bare skin. She gasps and yells.

"STOP!" Vivi screeches. I smile evilly, burying an axe into her huge, freakishly thick helmet and stalking off.

Ash Collis's POV

I clumsily throw an axe, hitting the dummy in the calf. I take another,and finally hit the stomach. It slides off. I groan. I'm horrible! Brooke comes up behind me.

"Here," she murmurs. "Hold the axe in the position that your head is tilting, kind of sideways... Then throw. No, throw hard." I follow her directions and hit the dummy square in the forehead, sticking firmly. I cast a quizzical glance in her direction. How did she learn this?

Brooke Hilt's POV

He looks at me strangely. Uh-oh. I need to hide that I hunt illegally better.

**A/N Hi! Forget the whole arena idea contest thing. I'm sorry. But no one was reviewing. So, next time, people, if you want something, go for it! Or it won't ever happen... Anyways, I have an awesome arena idea. I WILL NEVER REVEAL IT... MWAHAHAHA!**


	9. Training Scores

District 1:

Sapphire Copper: 10 (showed the Gamemakers her knife skills)

Marble Golden: 9 (threw some heavy metal balls)

District 2:

Alana Mason: 9 (shot some arrows into a target)

Ryker Mason: 11 (did his combat axe-sword-knife thingy with a dummy)

District 3:

Kata Ellison: 5 (clumsily threw some spears, almost missing)

Johnson Parker: 4 (cut the head off a dummy with an axe with a very bad swipe)

District 4:

Aqua Green: 8 (shot arrows at a few dummies, hitting them expertly)

Breck Saltsman: 9 (threw tridents, heavily hitting the dummies with great force)

District 5:

Sparkette Glow: 4 (made a pretty good fire, but a fire's a fire)

Isaac Ivy: 7 (chopped some dummies with a sword)

District 6:

Kiva Aranrhod: 3 (wandered around, splashing paint everywhere, made a bad picture of a girl's face, probably Elle, her imaginary friend)

Martin Cooper: 6 (threw spears at targets, narrowly hitting the edges)

District 7:

Amber Lumberjack: 9 (chopped dummies with axes)

Rowan Barker: 9 (threw axes at a target, hitting every time solidly)

District 8:

Lea Weave: 5 (camouflaged herself pretty well, but that's not very impressive)

Weft Brown: 4 (threw spears sloppily, only hitting once)

District 9:

Gwenith Barley: 7 (forcefully chopped dummies with an axe)

Rye Grainer: 1 (spun around, waving a knife and hitting some dummies, laughing something about Monopoly)

District 10:

Eve Heff: 6 (demonstrated some plant abilities)

Angus Gael: 6 (made an excellent fire quickly)

District 11:

Caritta Burnet: 10 ( threw knives at an amazing speed into the dummy's neck, heart, and head every time)

Pepper Spud: 9 (demonstrated hand-to-hand combat)

District 12:

Brooke Hilt: 8 (shot arrows expertly at a target, but she was not the best)

Ash Collis: 9 (excellently threw axes like Brooke taught him)

**A/N Hi guys! Please read and review. These scores were a huge bloodbath hint... Just saying. I can't wait to get to the Games! Next chapter will be interviews... And after that:**

**_THE_**

**_HUNGER_**

**_GAMES!_**


	10. Bloodbath

Sparkette Glow' POV

My plate scrapes rustily and shoots upward. I squint and see a lush, cool jungle. A waterfall trickles gently at one side and mountains loom in the distance. I turn a little, careful not to set off the land mines, and see a rocky terrain, a cliff probably, leading down to what I think is a rocky beach with many caves. I can smell the salt and hear the waves. Suddenly, the pair from 8 are nodding at each other. They run off their plates, mines exploding, and when the smoke clears... There's nothing there. I gag. Suddenly, Rye, the crazy boy from 9, giggles maniacally and staggers off his plate. A third explosion rings out. The gong sounds, but we are all frozen in complete shock. Three tributes dying before the Games even start? Unheard of!

"THIS IS THE GAMES!" Sapphire, the girl from 1, howls. She runs off her plate and picks up four knives. All the tributes start moving. I run towards Kata, my ally, hands stretched towards her, but someone kicks me down. I look up and see the boy from 6, Martin, with a whip. He lashes out, catching my cheek. I scream.

"MONSTER!" I shriek. "MONSTER OF THE GAMES!" Martin's eyes soften for a moment, on the brink of tears... But then he slowly draws a sword. I gape.

"Time to die, little girl." He poises it to stab into my heart. I glare at him fearfully, but suddenly an arrow shoots into his neck, and he slumps to the ground.

"Yes!" I stand up, grabbing the sword, and run towards Kata... With her bow and arrows. She saved me.

Sapphire Copper's POV

I throw my knife skillfully into the weird Kiva girl's head, killing her easily. She falls on the red-stained ground. Someone opens a small gash on my arm. I scream in frustration and turn to see the plump boy, Angus, from 10, brandishing a stubby knife at me. It's easy. I plunge the knife towards his shoulder, hoping for a little fun.

"Ughhh...oww..." he mumbles, falling to his knees. I grab him by his black jacket hood and drag him behind the Cornucopia, where less tributes fight.

"Boy," I hiss. "You made a fatal mistake injuring me." I quickly swipe the blade over his shoulders, teasingly opening thin slashes.

"Why..." Angus gasps.

"Because you chose me," I reply, quickly barreling the knife into his chest. Angus slumps to the ground and I smile.

Angus Gael's POV

It was so painful. My shoulders, they screamed. Then Sapphire ended it. I'm glad. I sink restfully into eternal darkness. Thank you, Sapphire. Thank you.

Breck Saltsman's POV

I swipe at the girl from 7 anxiously, and a knife randomly hits her back. She stumbles, then falls. I turn away to see Aqua, knife in her chest. I drag her over to the side.

"Aqua, please, stay with me!" I plead, holding her hand.

"Breck..." she rasps. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper. She smiles faintly.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear." Then her hand goes limp and cold in my own.

Caritta Burnet's POV

I battle fiercely, back-to-back with Pepper. Breck joins us, shouting.

"AQUA DIED!" he howls, impaling the 9 girl with his trident, who tried to kill him with a spear. I feel tears sliding down my cheeks, then grab the boys' wrists.

"Move!" I yell, yanking them along. We flee into the jungle, stumbling, staggering, and tripping with our small backpacks on.

Ryker Mason's POV

I stab the boy from 7 viciously in the shoulder with my sword and toss a knife firmly into his calf.

"A little fun, now, eh?" I spit, circling him with my knives and sword poised to attack. I teasingly drag the sword down his arm. He screams in pain.

"NO-STOP-WHY!" the boy gasps. I quickly open up a slash on his neck- where it won't kill him. I'll call him Sobbing Seven, for his attitude and district. SS cries out, tears falling down his innocent cheeks. I slowly and mercilessly pull the knife along his cheek, only making a short red line. Suddenly and quickly, I plunge the sword into his chest. He's gone.

Alana Mason's POV

The people flee now. Eight people dead... Let's see who's left. Both from 1, 2, and 3. The traitor boy from 4 who left us. Both from 5. Girl from 10. Both from 11. And both from 12. I bite my lip. Eight is too small for my likings. I whip my head around and see the 3 boy running away in panic.

"Where are you going, hmm?" I scream, running and tackling him easily.

"Away...from...you..." he gasps. Then I get off him.

"Go on," I smirk. Eyes wide, the helpless person sprints away.

"Too slow," I smile evilly. Then I throw the spear. Nine.

Kata Ellison's POV

I trudge along with my bow, quiver, and backpack. Sparkette jogs along beside me and I look around.

"Which direction?" Sparkette asks fearfully. I point the way to the beach.

"Might be shelter there," I nod. The small girl shivers and bobs her head. Suddenly, I hear her sharply suck in her breath.

"Sparkette?" I turn and see a knife firm in her back.

"NO!" I scream, seeing two figures slip away. I glance up. It's the boy from 5 and the 10 girl. The girl is holding another knife.

"WHY!" I yell, shooting arrows at them both. The girl turns and flees, but the boy stumbles and falls with an arrow in his neck. I scowl.

"Goodbye, Sparkette. You didn't deserve to die," I whisper softly. Then I run.

Eve Heff's POV

I race through the forest, blonde hair whipping around, running from everything. She'll catch me. Kata will catch me. Why am I scared of District 3? I answer myself: She's dangerous with that bow and arrow.

Later on, I stumble to a stop by a large tree. I haven't checked my supplies yet. I carry a medium-sized black backpack and two knives. This IS the Hunger Games. And even though my score was 6, I didn't show my knife skills. I showed my plant skills. WHICH WERE BAD!

"Isaac, I-" I stop and search the area for him. Then it hits me. Kata got him. I fall to my knees.

"ISAAC!" I sob quite loudly. I freeze, but thankfully, no one heard. Tears stream down my face. Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. He was fierce and all, but... Why not admit it? I loved him.

I scaled a tree quickly and opened my bag. Inside laid a small loaf of bread, some dried fruit, a half-full water bottle, some matches, and an extra jacket. I scowl. That's all? I search the other pocket and find a little bottle of iodine and an extra knife. Not much, but enough. I sigh. This is going to be a long night...

Ryker Mason's POV

I open a huge sack of some sort and find a tent. Smiling, I reach further. Inside lies two full water bottles, two medium-sized loafs of bread, a bag of crackers, two pairs of night vision glasses, a little pack of bacon, two swords, and a sleeping bag.

"TENTS IN THE SACKS!" I scream at my Career alliances. Alana rolls her eyes at me and starts digging around. Suddenly, I see something.

"District Twelve girl," I hiss quietly, darting forwards. The girls steps forwards boldly.

"I want to join your pack," she growls. I smirk.

"Oh yeah?" I say teasingly (evilly), waving my sword at her.

"Yes. I'm useful. I can use an axe and knife excellently. I'm very good with traps- not just for animals, but humans too. And I've got some good ideas to protect OUR," she coughed. "Supplies."

"Fine!" I snarl. "Go on and let's make some traps." Brooke, I think her name is, smirks and strides past me briskly.

Kata Ellison's POV

I run towards the beach, and skid to a stop near a cliff. I shuffle my feet back in horror. The drop clearly displays some sharp rocks, sure to smash me if I fall... And kill me. Speaking of kills-

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Twelve kills. Twelve whole kills! I hear a sharp CRACK. The thin rock beneath my feet crackles and I find myself falling.

Ash Collis's POV

I stare in shock as the cliff before me cracks and crumbles away from my crevice in the rocks. I see a gleam of red hair among dusty gray. I gasp and run over. It's Kata from 3. Who's left? I'm pretty sure it's both from 1 and 2. Girl from 3, Kata. Boy from 4. Both from 11. And me and Brooke. Brooke joined the Careers. I scrape rocks away and hold Kata's broken body in my arms. She seems so small cradled in my arms. I wait for the cannon that is sure to follow. But only faint bird calls from the jungle and waves are heard. Then a miracle happens. Emerald green eyes flutter open and blink up at me shyly.

"Don't kill me..." her voice is sweet and soft- much more then I ever noticed before.

"I won't, don't worry," I whisper gently. I inspect her. There is a bad cut on her forehead and her arm is twisted at an odd angle. There is a wide gash on her leg.

"Those rocks took a large toll," I murmur. So much happened on this day. The first day of the Hunger Games.

** A/N: OH MY GOSH SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY! And I had to redo the arena and the whole scene! Sorry about not showing the faces... I really hope I didn't mess up in the count of deaths and who died! So sorry if I did! I'm writing this pretty early. R&R!**


	11. Day 1: More Dangers Than You Think

Alana Mason's POV

I wake up in my sleeping bag. I quickly grab my knife and stomp outside. The others are eating breakfast greedily.

"Well. Good MORNING," I snap. Brooke sits off to the side, doing something with her simple axe. She lifts it up and I see the new gleaming spikes on it.

"Also poisoned," she smirks proudly. This girl is dangerous. Very dangerous. What has Ryker done?

Ash Collis's POV

I sit watch as Kata sleeps soundly in a swathe of blankets from my backpack. She looks beautiful and gentle in her sleep. I smile slowly, and pick up my backpack. Inside lies my full water bottle. I realize Kata's pack, still snug on her shoulders, has not been opened. I gently rouse her.

"SPARKETTE!" Kata screams as her eyes fly open. That must be the little girl from 5 that died.

"Calm down Kata. You haven't opened your pack yet." I motion towards it. "Did you get Sparkette's backpack?"

"No," Kata sighs. "I was really rushed. I had to get out of there before Eve killed me." I nod sympathetically as she zips open the bag. I peer at hers. Inside are matches, a pack of crackers, some beef jerky, a long knife, and a half-filled water bottle.

"Water," whispers the pretty girl. I have some dried fruit, a small bag of pita chips, a knife, a full water bottle, and a simple medical kit. I change the bandages on her head, arm, and leg quickly, also putting some simple medication on them. Kata crawls to me and I, without doubt, put my arms around her as she leans on my chest. We redden.

"Oh... I'm sorry...!" she squeaks out.

"No... Stay here," I whisper. Kata relaxes. She's so pretty and kind. I love her. Then she starts to cough dryly. I quickly tip some of her water into her mouth and she swallows it gratefully.

"Much better..." the District 3 girl sighs.

"Stay here. I'll go hunt some fish, maybe a bird?" I suggest. Kata nods weakly and crawls back into her blanket. I don't blame her, the poor thing.

I take down 2 grooslings with my knife swiftly. Sometimes a flock wanders into the 12 woods from 11. Grabbing them by the legs, I run back to our cave. A snarl terrifies me and I run faster. I turn to see an ugly gray wolf mutt growling at me. My knife whizzes sharply into its chest. It howls sharply but staggers forward, trying to open a gash on me.

"YAH!" I yell, kicking at it. It's cloudy blue eyes gaze up at me forlornly as it dies. I am reminded of my dead father. His blue eyes. I want to scream. But I just flee.

Eve Heff's POV

I wake up to a scream of laughter and peer down. I see the Careers.

"Back off!" I shriek as they cackle.

"Not gonna happen, Ten!" howls the 12 girl. I scowl at her.

"Oh, they let in a weak little District Twelve!" I screech. The girl narrows her eyes and frowns.

"I am BROOKE HILT. And I am a CAREER!" her axe goes flying towards me, and it hits my head squarely. It burns and pokes. Poison, I think. Poisoned spikes. Leaving my supplies, I tumble off the fork, the world already fading.

"No," I whisper. "No. Not...enough...time... I'm so sorry Mom. So...sorry..." My soft voice fades away. Blackness swallows me up swiftly like a hungry wolf and I see the starry figures of all my dead family members and friends...

Marble Golden's POV

I smirk slyly at the stupid 10 girl's body on the ground. Brooke snatches her axe out of her head in disgust. The cannon booms sharply.

"Tsk, tsk," I laugh.

"Better move out so the hovercraft can get it." Ryker stomps off, spear in hand.

"Well, I know that Three and Twelve are around here somewhere... It's down to the final ten already!" Sapphire cackles. "Let's see. Both from Eleven, Two, One, and Twelve. The boy from Four. And the girl from Three. We should split up now."

"It's been a day!" I protest, spinning my sword around.

"This is a fast Games," Alana replies, gripping her knife tightly.

"Fine. We part ways. No killing. Let's give the Capitol a good show rather then boringly kill us all right now." Ryker steps into the clearing again, then runs off. I pick up my backpack, scowl, and dash into the woods.

Caritta Burnet's POV

I am sitting against a tree sleepily. The cannon boomed not long ago. I gaze up at the sky. Then I hear the footsteps.

"RUN!" I scream at the others. I'm too late. Sapphire Copper from District 1 bursts into the clearing.

"What fun!" she screams. I fumble for my bow, but can't find it. A sharp crack startles me. Sapphire has snapped the bow.

"Oh, what a pity!" she snarls, hitting Breck in the forehead with the handle of her knife. He falls unconscious to the ground.

"BRECK!" I screech. Sapphire smacks my face and throws a rock at Pepper's skull who lies, just waking up from a very late sleep, in a mossy bed, and he passes out from the impact.

"Now for you," the girl hisses. She takes the rock from Pepper's head and slams it against my forehead- not enough to kill me. I black out in pain.

**A/N What a cliffie! Wanna know what Sapphire does? R&R, and I'll post more chapters! **


	12. So Sorry, Guys!

**OH MY GOSH SO SORRY! I AM DISCONTINUING THIS BECAUSE IT IS BAD! I FORGOT THE INTERVIEWS AND IT WAS ALL SO SHORT AND HORRIBLE! I AM MAKING A 100TH HUNGER GAMES SOON! BYE!**

**Sorry,**

**MoonshineMisty**


End file.
